Dear Draco
by MemoirsofaLostCause
Summary: Three letters of milestones from Hermione Granger to Draco Malfoy. The beginning, middle, and end of their lives together. Implied Dramione. Drabble.


Dear Draco,

I _**hate**_ you.

I hate you as much as I hate the fact that Voldemort was once Tom Riddle; a young man whom once walked the same corridors that we did.

I hate you as much as I hate the fact that Harry spent most of his life in a closet; a place for throwing shoes and hoarding memories.

I hate you as much as I hate Bellatrix, for tormenting my body until I felt paralyzed, for corroding my mind until the cackles of her laugh haunted my dreams every night for years.

I hate you as much as I hate Rookwood for killing Fred.

I hate you as much as I hate Lucius; a purist bigot whom put a bounty on our heads for such a simple chemical imbalance, for love.

Dear Draco, I hate you as much as I hate Ronald for gate crashing our wedding, for making a bloody fool of all of us, by creating a spectacle of the love he never showed me, for sobbing into my petticoat.

I hate you as much as I hate the fact that our daughter, our precious little girl, couldn't stand to live in and love me as much as I loved her, as much as I fought for her.

I hate you as much as I hate being without you, awakening without your eyes reflecting my complete adoration of you, without your warmth enveloping me throughout the night.

I hate you for manipulating me into thinking that I needed you, that I could never find someone who would love me more than you do, that no one else could make the pain go away.

I hate you for making me think that I was less of a woman because I couldn't give you an heir.

I hate you for choosing the coward's choice.

I hate you for abandoning me, knowing I could never be as nonchalant as you; knowing I could never just "let it go".

I hate you for packing up nothing, for leaving me behind with everything as you walked out empty-handed.

Dear Draco, I hope you have to live the rest of your life knowing that you broke me.

HG

P.S. I hope you know you gave me no choice.

* * *

Dear Draco,

Today, I heard about your wedding.

You and Astoria Greengrass, eh?

I see your father still lives your life for you.

I hope she exceeds your impossible expectations.

Blaise speaks highly of her.

I hope she's the complete opposite of me.

I hope she's strong enough to leave you and never look back. I hope she gives you a son.

I hope you name him Scorpius, the creature whom reigned victorious over Orion's lifeless body. I hope he defies everything you believe in.

I hope, every night, he dreams of a girl, with bright eyes and chestnut hair, whom tells him the secrets of the universe.

I hope, one day, you're forced to tell him who she is.

Dear Draco, I hope he marries a muggleborn witch that defies all the prejudices his ancestors force feed him.

Dear Draco, I hope these letters continue to haunt you, passed sanity and repentance, and you're so broken all you can do in your pathetic life is remember.

Remember your mother, remember your first love, remember the woman who saved your sorry arse from a fate too evil to speak of, remember your daughter.

Then, I dare you to try to ever write back again.

HG

P.S. Tell Astoria she could _never_ replace me, so stop trying.

* * *

Dear Draco,

Today, they buried you.

I heard you couldn't do it anymore.

I heard you jumped; I heard someone pushed you; I heard someone haunted you.

Pansy told me it was all three.

I went to the funeral (I was feeling exceptionally masochistic).

In case you were wondering, Astoria wasn't in attendance.

But kind, young Scorpius was.

He probably had the best memories of you.

They wanted to bury you next to your mother.

Scorpius demanded you rest next to your father.

He's a wonderful kid.

He asked me who I was.

I told him "a memory."

A poor faerie; entangled in your life, completely in your mercy, until you cut me loose.

You set me free, Draco.

I will never forgive you for that.

My last act of kindness for you:

I hope my daughter has mercy on your soul.

Blaise tried to comfort me.

Observing your life was comfort enough.

I hope it was worth it, Malfoy.

I hope it was all worth it.

HG

P.S. Tell Cassiopeia, my princess, I'll be seeing her soon.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to write something cute and fluffy and lighthearted, I promise I did. This is crack for me. I was really sad so I started writing and I ended up with this... I don't know. If you like it, tell me. If you don't, tell me that, too. If you're confused: it's okay, so am I.**


End file.
